The mechanic and the Robot
by adipose1913
Summary: When Leo's latest project punches a hole in the universe, he meets an little robot who has a huge personality. Post BoO and outside of WALL-E canon. Inspired by Viria's drawing of Leo and WALL-E, which is also the cover art.


**Hello, Internet, and welcome to my very first one-shot! Merry Christmas! (Liturgically speaking, Christmas lasts until the epiphany on January 6** **th** **, so my saying so is not late!)**

 **Anyways, I want to start by giving a MASSIVE shout-out to the inspiration for my story, Viria, AKA the most awesome artist ever, for inspiring this story with her drawing "They'd Make a Perfect Brotp", found on Deviantart and Viria's Tumblr AND as our beautiful cover-art tonight. Seriously, guys, anything she draws regardless of fandom (Percy Jackson use to be a big thing for her, but the fandom was a dick to her) is well done and totally fits the character she draws. She got a shout-out for a PJO drawing by Rick Riordain, the trollmaster himself! Please be respectful though, as she has gotten burned by a couple of fandoms, and I know what that is like from experience, so don't do it.**

 **I do not own WALL-E or Percy Jackson.**

 **Please Read and review, and enjoy "A Brotp is born!"**

 **Quote of the day:**

" **Lots of death, huh? Personally, I'm trying to avoid lots of death, but you guys have fun!"**

– **Leo Valdez,** _ **The House of Hades**_

* * *

Leo Valdez, badboy supreme, was quite literally on fire.

"Okay," He yelled out of his personal workshop, "we have a couple of kinks to work out still."

Calypso, standing outside the doorway to Leo's "Awesome space", rolled her eyes. "You said that the last time you almost burned down the workshop with that junk heap."

Leo started patting out the flames on him while Calypso used the fire extinguisher on the. "This is the reason why we made this part of the garage fireproof, moon girl. That, and the fact I spontaneously combust."

Calypso scoffed as she finished putting out the fire. "Only an idiot like you would need a fireproof workshop."

"What can I say? I am a special boy."

"Come here, you buffoon." With that, Calypso pulled Leo into a deep kiss. True love, everybody!

On a serious note, Leo really was happy to be with Calypso. He had been scared when they first got back that she might dump her and run around the world, but Calypso stayed, giving up her immortality. They worked really well off of each other, and Calypso had skills that Leo could never hope to have. She was a great singer, a wonderful people person when she wanted to be, and one of the few people able to tolerate his constant wit and jokes for a prolonged period of time. She was the one girl Leo truly loved.

And so, after his dramatic entrance at Camp Half-Blood, Leo had taken Calypso and started a garage together in lower Brooklyn, making it an oft-used safe haven for broken-down motorists and Demigods alike. Calypso and Leo fixed cars together, they cooked the food for the counter together, and they blew up Leo's personal workshop together.

Calypso broke off the kiss. "What is this contraption you are making, Leo?"

Grinning that smile that made teachers say "Don't even think about it," Leo ran towards a tarp at the back of the workshop. "I," he started dramatically, "Leo Valdez, am working on carving a new frontier!"

He quickly whipped off the tarp, revealing a circular mass of wires and steel. Calypso stared at it in amazement. "What is it?" she asked. "It looks like a device from that TV show you made me watch last week. What was it called…?"

"That would be _Stargate_." Leo commented, twisting levers and adjusting wires. "Same basic concept, actually, although _Babylon 5_ would be a better metaphor. What this is, is a device that allows me to create passages through space to other worlds, and makes interstellar travel and colonization practical.

Calypso shook her head. "You never could do simple, dear, could you?"

"Where is the fun in that?"

Just then, a chime went off. Calypso stood straighter. "That must be Mister Johnson. I'll get his car for him." She bent forward and kissed her mechanic (being genetically the same age, winner!). "Don't blow up the universe until I get back, repair boy."

"Relax, Sunshine," Leo teased, "I'll only try to reach Seattle with this first test. Or maybe the moon."

Calypso laughed on her way out, then paused. "Wait a second, what did you blow up."

Leo suddenly looked very sheepish. "There was an accident with the toaster and some hydrogen. It won't happen again."

Calypso laughed once more and shut the door leaving Leo with his invention.

Leo rubbed his hands together as he put the last wire in. He was wearing his white work shirt that calypso had made, as well as goggles and a bandanna around his neck. "Come on baby, let's see what you got." He entered the coordinates for Seattle, Washington, then stepped back. The tube glowed with energy, then a loud crack sounded as a portal spiraled into existence. "It worked!" Leo pumped his fist in triumph. He then frowned. "That's way too dry to be Seattle," he muttered, looking at the wasteland ahead. Where was he looking at?

Suddenly, the portal fluctuated dramatically. A dust storm on the other side rapidly approached. "This can't be good," Leo muttered, then he shouted as the storm hit. "Festus! Paladin Protocol!" He pulled up the neckerchief and goggles just as something slammed into him. The dust was disorienting, and the little exposed skin was rubbed raw. The wind screamed, and objects not tied down were slammed around the room.

Suddenly, something sparked, and the storm was cut off instantly. Leo looked around, his goggles still on, but he pulled down the bandanna, which was only a few loose strands at this point. He probably had some nasty cuts, but Leo had avoided dust inhalation.

Okay, not Leo's best first test, but not his worst. Suddenly he heard pounding on the door. "Leo!" Calypso screamed.

"Alive! I had Festus seal the doors and windows. I think I accidently punched a hole in the universe."

"How bad?"

Leo winced. Calypso sounded scared, something he was not used to. He sometimes hated how much strain he put on his girlfriend. He pressed his hand against the door, slightly warming one spot to reassure Cally. The one-time goddess pressed her hand against the other side of the door.

"I'm not dead yet, but that portal could have gone anywhere or anywhen. I think I might have actually hit another dimension. Regardless, anything could have come through for the other side. IM Will from Camp Half-Blood and get him to set up a quarantine. While you are at it, see if Chrion has any contacts use to extraterrestrials, like UNIT, or maybe the EDF."

Calypso laughed slightly. "If you die, Leo Valdez, I will personally track you down in Elysium and Kill you again."

"Yes Ma'am."

Calypso walked off, leaving Leo alone.

Suddenly, a noise came from the other side of the room. Leo caught his hands on fire and yelled, turning to face…

A small, brown, metal box that had not been there before.

Leo put out his hands and decided against going into his toolbelt. It was overworked as is, and probably needed a lot of cooldown time from the specialized wrenches he had been using minutes ago. He slowly walked forward.

As he approached the box, the box stood on two treads and two binocular eyes popped out of the top. It was a robot! And a quite complex one AI-wise, If the cautious look (?) it was giving him was anything to go by.

"It's okay, little buddy, I won't hurt you." Leo brought his hands up and slowly pushed his goggles up onto his forehead.

There was a pause as the robot stared at Leo, then the robot pointed at himself with a three-fingered hand. "WAAAALLL-E."

Leo cracked a grin. "Hey, WALL-E, I'm Leo!"

"LEEEEEEOOOO."

"Yeap, buddy, just right!"

Leo then petted WALL-E. The robot moved his head down and brought the binocular eyes together in a bashful expression. This robot was incredible! It had a basic level of intelligence, something Leo had only come close to seeing in Festus. And even then that dragon had been a magical automaton, this looked to be a mortal-made robot. "What are you made to do, little bud?"

WALL-E held his hand up like "one second," and looked around the lab. He then rushed to the destroyed toaster and a few other bits and bobs scattered on the floor during the storm. He opened up and started scooping the debris inside of him. Leo let out a half-hearted "hey." (He almost always salvaged old junk, but even he had to admit the fully-melted toaster was beyond decent salvage.) WALL-E then closed the hatch that had opened and concentrated for a few seconds. When he was done, a perfect square of trash popped out. The robot gestured towards the garbage like it was a classical sculpture he had just made, making Leo snicker.

"Someone must have been really bored to make a robot this sophisticated for garbage patrol," Leo snickered. He knelt down and examined WALL-e closer. He saw that the robot looked like he – Leo couldn't think of WALL-E as an "it," it wasn't in his blood – had been doing his job for a long time. Several parts had been replaced, and there was a dent in his right side. The word WALL-E was printed across the bottom of his chassis, along with whatever the acronym stood for. There was also a secondary storage compartment and a small indicator showing his power level. It looked like he might be solar powered, due to the sun symbol next to the power indicator. "Where are you from, WALL-E?" Leo asked.

"EAAARTH."

"Earth, eh? You must be from another dimension."

"Di-MEN-SION?"

"Yeah, little buddy, an alternate version of our earth. The mortals here are too dense and too busy to put together something like you."

Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening, which frightened WALL-E into shrinking into his box form. He then poked back out when Calypso tackle-hugged Leo.

"THANK THE GODS!" she yelled. "If you EVER pull something like that again, I will revoke your tool belt privileges."

Leo patted her back. "Relax sunshine, I think I learned from that project."

Calypso tensed when she heard another being in the room, but assumed a bemused expression when the robot on the ground waved hi. "Where did this little guy come from?"

"That's WALL-E," Leo supplied. The robot hummed an affirmative at the mention of his name. "He is an awesome trash-compacting robot from another dimension."

Calypso knelt down and shook WALL-E's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, young WALL-E."

WALL-E blushed as much as a robot without cheeks or blood could blush, which is to say just look really sheepish. Leo suddenly turned and gave Calypso his best puppy eyes.

"Can we keep him?"


End file.
